


Высокая мода /  A Sartorial Challenge

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, plaid vs stripes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Братья обсуждают важное — какие рубашки лучше.Таймлайн – где-то первая половина первого сезона.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 18
Kudos: 1





	Высокая мода /  A Sartorial Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sartorial Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985599) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Сэм, это просто рубашка. Кому какая разница, в клетку она или в полоску.

— Для людей, которые не хотят выглядеть, как лесорубы — разница есть.

— Клетчатые дешевле.

— Вовсе нет. Новые рубашки, в упаковке, стоят одинаково — что в клетку, что в полоску, что однотонные.

— Новые? _В упаковке_? Чувак, если ты решил одеваться в бутике, трать на это свои деньги. Сэкондхэндовское гораздо выгоднее. Кому надо платить двадцатку за полосочки, если можно купить за доллар рубашку в клетку? 

— Мне, например.

— Ты задрот-студентик.

— Да пофиг. И вообще — а как насчет тех дел, где мы косим под ФБРовцев? Ты видел когда-нибудь, чтобы рубашку в клетку надевали под костюм?

— Не видел. И потому, Сэм, у нас для этих костюмных выходов есть специальные рубашки.

— Значит, рубашки в полосочку — под костюмы, а в клетку — для всего остального?

— Нет. Не совсем дешёвка — под костюмы. Полная дешевка — для всего остального.

— Но почему обязательно в клетку?

— Потому что этих клетчатых рубашек везде как грязи, они идут за бесценок, особенно на западном побережье. И потом, они ещё и отлично рвутся на перевязки, и ткань у них обычно прекрасно впитывает. Сэм, ты же в курсе, что приходится претерпевать нашей одежде. Понтовая рубашка из упаковки через пять минут с визгом потребует химчистки!

— Вот прям с визгом потребует?

— Ты понял, о чем я. Эти, в упаковках — они для офисных клерков, а не для охотников.

— Рубашки в клетку — тоже не для охотников. Не для таких охотников, как мы.

— Сэм, ты же сам говорил вот только что: лесорубы.

— …. что — лесорубы?

— Что клетчатые рубашки — настоящие, а не понтовые — носят лесорубы.

— А какое отношение лесорубы имеют к нашей охоте?

— Да ты что, Сэмми! Лесоруб же таскается по лесу с бензопилой! А за ним, возможно, крадется медведь! Можно сказать, это почти как наша охота.

— .... Мне кажется, что у тебя несколько искаженный взгляд на лесозаготовительную отрасль.

— Лес, бензопилы. Медведи. Да тут просто _добавить_ нечего, блин.

— Ну, пусть. Но хотя бы можем мы заглянуть в Старбакс за кофе, пока ещё не покинули штат Вашингтон?

— Сколько раз тебе говорить, Сэм, что в Старбаксе не торгуют кофе. Они торгуют ароматизированной жижей по цене вдвое дороже, чем буханка хле...

— Ой, всё!


End file.
